ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Thief/Archive 1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Guide to Playing the Job linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:44, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) Rogue Burn Party? I hear about Manaburn parties and Warriorburn Parties and Arrowburn parties, and had an interesting idea. Was looking for some feedback, but first let me explain. My idea is for a rogueburn party: 6 level 30+ Thf/Nin together in a party. 3 of them stand in a line behind the monster, 3 stand in a line in front of it. Then they take turns SATAing the monster onto the thief in the front of the line. After that, this thief moves to the back of the line, and the thief who just executed the Sata moves to the front. Then the line in front (now behind) the mob does the same thing, executing Sata on the thief in front, etc, the whole while keeping Utsusemi up. Good idea? Bad idea? Traits Does thief really get Evasion Boost IV at 70? None of the other sources I've looked at have it listed. They could be wrong, but if someone has some first hand experince with this level IV trait, I would really like to hear ^_^ Same for Resist Gravity III I believe. --Rixie 22:00, 9 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Honestly, I'm as perplexed as to how they come up with the multiple levels of the Resist traits. I almost never see them go off, so how can you tell when it "increases"? Its sometimes easy in the case of things you can see, like Dual Wield or Max Hit Point Boost, but its iffy on others. --Chrisjander 22:30, 9 May 2006 (PDT) ---- A lot of information is gleaned from the official SE "World Report" which is published only in Japanese. Things like food "traits" (resist stun, eg) come from that. --Aurikasura 22:51, 9 May 2006 (PDT) ---- According to eLeMeN, one of the biggest Japanese FFXI info sites, THF's job traits are as follows: 5: Gilfinder 10: Evasion Bonus I 15: Treasure Hunter I 20: Resist Gravity I 30: Evasion Bonus II 40: Resist Gravity II 45: Treasure Hunter II 50: Evasion Bonus III 55: Triple Attack 60: Assassin 60: Resist Gravity III 70: Evasion Bonus IV 75: Resist Gravity IV So yes, THF gets both Evasion Bonus IV, and even Resist Gravity IV, which isn't listed on this page. Personally though, as a level 63 THF myself, I get Gravity stuck on me all the time, even from TW mobs and with +wind resistance on top of the resist traits. They're fairly useless, in my opinion. --Kyrial 12:01, 15 September 2006 (EDT) AF +1 spelling correction It should read "Rogue's ..." not "Roque's ..." --Malizia 16:49, 7 November 2006 (EST)